clashing of the shinobi and wizarding worlds
by elementelmaster
Summary: i do not own harry potter nor do i own naruto
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter now on to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody knows of the two legendary stories. The tales of the two young children who helped vanquish two, extremely powerful evils. One, in the Land of the Hidden Leaf Village, whose body was to become a Container, of the powerful demon's, also known as the nine-tailed fox, chakra. And the other, who defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, but no one knows of the third child whose identity has been kept secret all this time. A child whose power shall match those two's as well but at a great cost. Now this is where our story begins.

Some where, deep within the Village of Sound was a man speaking to him self and one other. "My foolish brother, to have been nearly destroyed by one so young." said a voice that sounded as if a snake was hissing rather then a man speaking, "Though I guess it was partly my fault for telling you of the Great Prophesy. So, as a way of saying 'I'm sorry', I shall wait no more than 14 years, to this day. If you fail to revive yourself by then, then it shall be I who controls the Shinobi and Wizarding worlds. Evil laughter was heard throughout the lair and a boy, with silver hair and glasses the glimmered in the dim light smirked, "And why are you being so mature my Lord? Why not take them for your self while _He _is out of the way?" The snake like man stared at his servant, "For that is how long it will take for _that_ child to fully mature and his full potential be realized. With this plan everyone will win in the end."

_Fourteen years have passed since this day and now the story continues itself with in the land of Konoha…_

A woman appears at the door way of what appears to be an office. The office was filled with stacks and stacks of paper, surrounding a large brown desk that had the symbol of Fire embedded in it. Behind it sat a lady, with blond hair and a crystal implanted in the middle of her forehead, which looked up as she entered. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" the woman cries coming through the door way, "An urgent letter, delivered by a bird of which none of us have ever seen the likes of, was just given to the Anbu Black Ops!"

The lady, who appeared to be named Tsunade, looked up, "What?" she asks looking at the black hair woman standing in front of her, looking not at all interested, "It says here that it is to be an S-ranked mission, and they ask of us for our 13 of our finest Shinobi Warriors my lady!" Tsunade eyes the woman, holding her gaze for a while before finally saying, "Give me this strange letter Shizune." The lady, who we now know as Shizune, nodded and gave her the letter. Tsunade looked it over once…twice…not until the third time did her eyes widen greatly. "This can not be! This simply can't be!" she exclaimed, obviously upset by this strange letter, "We made a deal! Never were we to communicate with one another, less it was absolutely necessary!" Shizune looked unsettled by the Tsunade's reaction. She fidgeted with a kunai, that was hidden deep inside her pocket, "What is it my lady?"

"I want Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, Gai and Anbu Agent 1!" Tsunade commanded, "A.S.A.P.! No exceptions!" Shizune looked no longer unsettled but frightened by her Lady's outburst, "A-as you wish my Lady." She stuttered and vanished in a poof of smoke after performing a weird sign with her two hands. Tsunade lay back in her chair. Sweat beading from her forehead, "After all these years….Why would _they_ need us? Why now of all times? Especially with _Him_ being active…..What can it mean...Oh, how I desperately need a Sake." She grabbed a white bottle, which had been hidden, under her desk and poured it into a glass she kept in the droor of her desk, taking long slow sips from the sweet elixir.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Konoha:_

A spiky blond haired boy was sitting down at, what appeared to be, a ramen shop. He was eating a great enormous bowl of ramen. From the looks of the massive stack next to him, it appeared that it wasn't his first. "Oi thanks!" he said as another bowl was placed next to the current one he was eating. "No problem!" said the chef and went back to cooking his other orders. "Calm down Naruto or your going to choke." said a man with a large scar across the ridge his nose. "Hai hai, Iruka-sensei." said the boy, known as Naruto. "Good to see you have your appetite though." said Iruka as he looked at the stacks with an expression that read, _'how am I going to pay for all of this?'_ The suddenly a very mysterious person, wearing a white cat mask, that was covering her face, and a brown cloak that shrouded her entire body, appeared behind the two. "Naruto! I've finally found you." The girl said as she removed her mask from her face. What lay beneath the white mask, was a fairly pretty girl, whom had pink hair, and large green eyes. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked finishing up his new bowl.

"Tsunade-sama wants us in her office stat! Now hurry up! Before she ends up putting another hole in the wall!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him along, running recklessly through the village. "Bye Iruka-Sensei! Hope you don't mind if you pay for all instead of half!" Naruto called back as he was dragged away by Sakura. "We need to get Sasuke-kun too!" Naruto looked heart broken, "Why do we need him?" Naruto said sounding stubborn, "I'm sure we can handle whatever Granny Tsunade needs on our own. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it Naruto! Tsunade-sama needs all of Team 7. Now stop your whining and time to kick it up a notch." And the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Meanwhile:_

A raven haired boy, wearing a black t-shirt and sweats, was in his room staring at a picture of a pink haired girl with large emerald eyes, a blond haired boy with sparkling blue eyes, a silver haired man with a headband over his eye and what appeared to be a younger version of him self. He put the picture face down out of anyone's sight. "Good-bye my…_friends_." He muttered to himself his voice seeming slightly cold, "It seems I have made my decision…..I hope you can understand why, some day." He picked up a light weight bag and was about to jump out of his window. The lady, known as Shizune, appeared behind him in a puff of smoke, "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, "I'm glad to have caught you just in time! Tsunade-sama wants you. Bring your Anbu uniform! Come fully dressed and as soon as possible." With that she vanished.

He looked at the picture that was face down and smirked, "It seems I said good bye too early." He muttered to himself and went over to his drawers. Just as he was grabbing his uniform he noticed two figures outside his door, "Sasuke-kun!!!" Shouted Sakura, through the door. "Oi! Sasuke! Get dressed! Granny Tsunade needs us." Sasuke shook his head, "I already know! Man…What a loser." He muttered but couldn't help but grin. Sakura laughed, "Alright meet you there!"

"Yeah…Of course!" He called back and went back to getting changed as the two went to get their own uniforms.

_A half an hour after the callings…_

Within Tsunade's office were twelve figures. There were an assortment of masks among them, each were different. There was a fox, raven, white tiger, black tiger, sloth, boar, dog, owl, cheetah, squirrel, a blank round mask and a lion standing before the Hokage. Each stood there, no sign of any of their skin to be seen, completely hidden under their garments. "Where is Anbu 1?" Tsunade asked sound very irritated. "Here I am Lady Tsunade." said a man with a mask of a Phoenix, and he was sitting on the window sill to her right. He jumped off the window and said, "Sorry I'm late. Just got back from a certain…mission, yes a mission." The foxed masked person crossed his arms in annoyance, "Yeah right. Just like Kakashi-sensei, he is." He muttered. The new arrival looked over at him. Though you couldn't see his face you could feel that he was skeptical about the fox faced boy, "Want to run that by me again?" He said his voice as cold as ice. The fox boy was about to reply with a retort when Tsunade cut them off, "Enough. We are here to discuss a mission. A certain S-ranked mission, which was only given once before! This mission is of great importance!"

Everyone was silent as their Hokage spoke. Tsunade eyed them all, "Should you choose to accept; know that you may not come back. Know that you will also be active on this mission for at least nine months." There was a small amount of shuffling of feet and fidgeting of fingers, but still they were quiet. "I'm sorry to say none of you will be able to learn what this mission is until I am certain all of you are to accept. If anyone does not wish to go on this journey, then you may speak now and leave our presence. Though make sure you think thoroughly in your answer; whether it is yes or no." No one spoke up at this statement, "Good. Now I want you to all say that you are to accept. Who shall be first?" The phoenix masked was first to step up, "I accept." Tsunade nodded, "Of course. I knew you would Anbu 1." She said and looked at the others. The foxed masked one stood forward as well, "I accept! You better believe it!" he almost shouted it as he spoke, though he wasn't far from shouting. Tsunade smirked; then the raven and white tiger masked Shinobi stood forward. Soon everyone else followed suit. Tsunade smiled and nodded looking pleased…and slightly relieved, "Of course. Now meet your new boss for this mission. He is the one who has paid us and is also the one in charge of the…eh, school you are to attend. The fox boy moaned at the sound of the word _school_ but Tsunade silenced him with a simple stare.

"Now I want you to meet, Professor Albus Dumbledore!" Suddenly there was a man in a blue robe, with stars all over its fabric, and half moon spectacles standing before them. He had a neatly trimmed beard and looked very old and suddenly every Shinobi in the room, except Tsunade, had out a set of Kunai or got into a stance, though a sense of fear was among each. Tsunade was quickly to calm each of them. "S-so much power." The raven boy muttered through his mask, with a mix of shock, fear, and respect in his voice. The man, known as Dumbledore, produced a warm smile at the ninja before him, "Hello there. I am Albus Dumbledore. Head master of Hogwarts; The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone was silent.


End file.
